


Been Waiting for You

by newtntommy



Series: Newtmas One Shots [14]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: College AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Smut, possessive!thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU where Minho has a party at his place and his roommate, Newt, doesn’t approve. <br/>Ugh i asked the prompter (word? yes it is now) if smut was fine and they never answered. <br/>i take that as a yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been Waiting for You

Newt doesn’t remember giving Minho permission to have a party in their dorm tonight.

He actually doesn’t remember a party being even bloody mentioned in their conversations all day. 

Now here he was trying to squirm his way through dancing sweaty bodies to get to the shuck kitchen. He covers his ears to save himself from going deaf as he finally worms his way by. He almost gets grabbed by a girl and pulled into a kiss, but she was too drunk to really act upon it. He pulls himself away and literally hops into the kitchen with a gasp of air. He grunts and curses as he makes his way to the refrigerator and opens it. He looks in and almost loses a gasket when he doesn’t see his leftover pizza, nor does he see the liter of coke that he had put in the back.

'These drunks were drinking coke too?' 

He slams the door shut accidentally getting a few peoples’ attention. He rolls his eyes ignoring them as he leans back onto the refrigerator.

He had a big essay due tomorrow and all he wanted was his pizza, some coke, and a somewhat quiet dorm to work in. 

That was too much to ask for apparently.

"Hey, you okay buddy?" 

Newt looks to his left to find a tall brunette boy around his age standing in the doorway. He had a green short sleeve shirt and some brown khakis on. Newt almost found him attractive.

Until he saw the cup of beer in his hand. Newt scoffs and turns around to get a water bottle that he had seen.

"I don’t have time to talk to a drunk. Just leave me alone will you?" he waves the stranger off. He doesn’t hear footsteps, so he guesses he was a stubborn drunk.

"I’m technically not drunk. I can still see one of you," the boy jokes taking a sip. 

"Ugh! There aren’t any bloody cheezits either! What am I supposed to eat?!" Newt exclaims completely irritated. 

"Um.." Newt whirls around. 

"You can just leave. I’m in no mood right now," Newt says as he grabs for a coat. "I’m going out to get some food because nobody around here apparently needs any to survive. All they need is some bloody beer.." he says mainly to himself. He opens the dorm’s door and just barely dodges a frisbee. 

Good thing too, because he swears he would’ve thrown it away or possibly burn it.

He storms down the hallway and down the stairs. He stomps to his car and unlocks it to get in. He was just putting the key in, when he hears the passenger’s door open. His heart skips a beat and stomach jumps, but he relaxes when he sees the boy from the kitchen sit down.

"What the hell-"

"Driving angry is so not what you want. Just let me ride with you to keep both of us safe," the boy reasons. Newt’s face went red.

"No! Get out of my car you shank!" 

"My name is Thomas." 

Newt furrows his eyebrows when the boy suddenly introduces himself and then reaches a hand out to shake. He looks back at Thomas’s face and he sees him tilt his head like he was asking why he wasn’t shaking his hand. Newt rolls his eyes and then turns the key to start the car.

"My name is Newt and you’re so leaving when we get back." 

~*~

Newt drives them to a nearby bakery. He hops out with a feeling that Thomas was going to follow, which he definitely did. 

"You like baked foods? I’m more of a fried food man myself," Thomas informs and Newt rolls his eyes.

"That’s fantastic," Newt waves him off and was reaching for the door, but then Thomas opens the door and holds it for him with a grin on his face. Newt quietly thanks him with an over dramatic roll of the eyes and goes in. He goes up to the cashier and orders a few croissants and bagels to snack on and have for breakfast. He doesn’t even ask Thomas if he wanted anything.

"That’ll be fifteen ninety-three," the cashier informs. Newt was about to reach for his wallet, but then Thomas places a hand on his arm for a second.

"I’ve got it," Thomas tells him as he brings his wallet out swiftly and pays the cashier with a smile on his face. Newt gawks at him.

"You can pay for my food all you want, but you’re still going home when we get back." Thomas just grins at him as he reaches for the bag of food. He wiggles his eyebrows and points at the door telling Newt to go. Newt snorts, but goes. 

He does keep the door open for the guy though.

And so what if he opened the car door for him too? 

Newt hops in the driver’s seat and turns the car on. He reaches for the bag and pulls out a croissant to snack on while he drives. He feels Thomas smiling at him, and he honestly could slap him. 

What’s he smiling at him for? 

"I like your eyes." 

Newt raises his eyebrows as he looks over at Thomas. Thomas is just smiling. 

"Um thanks? What’s with all the smiles and nice gestures anyway? Did I save someone’s life I wasn’t aware of?" Newt interrogates with a teasing tone. 

He certainly doesn’t laugh too.

Thomas shrugs. “I see you in 201 English stressing over the tiniest of assignments. Figured you could have some positivity in your life,” he says looking at the road. 

"You’re in my english class? I haven’t seen you before," Newt responds. 

"I sit behind you. Don’t feel bad though," Thomas laughs. "As I said, you are always stressing. You’re too busy to look behind you." Newt nods suddenly feeling bad for not noticing the poor guy. He seemed really nice.

"Yeah I guess..I just want to become a writer and the teacher is a total slinthead. He grades my papers so hard. That’s what I’m supposed to be doing right now. Writing that essay," Newt says angrily. He hears Thomas tsk.

"Are you done?" 

"No." 

"Did you finish the rough draft?" 

"Yeah but-"

"Are you halfway through with the final draft?" 

"Yeah but-"

"Then calm down!" Thomas exclaims with a bright smile that Newt couldn’t help but grin at. "It’s only eight Newt. You can totally finish it by five tomorrow. That’s the great thing about evening classes buddy." 

"I guess.." Newt mutters. Thomas tsks again.

"We’re going to have this sad looking dinner out here. We’re going to have a break from school and reality," Thomas announces with a fist pound to his chest. Newt laughs at that.

"If you say so," Newt chuckles. He drives into the parking lot and parks in an empty space. He’s confused when Thomas gets out of the car without a word. Thomas places the bag of goodies on the hood, and looks back at Newt with a confused look on his face.

"What are you doing in there? We’re going to eat out here! Look at the stars come on now," Thomas laughs and then hops on the hood. He pats the space beside him when Newt steps out. 

Newt laughs at the boy as he hops onto the hood too. He reaches over Thomas’s lap to get to the food. He had to move his body to where his shoulder was kind of nudging into the brunette’s chest and he shivers when he feels Thomas’s hot breath against his temple. He snatches up the bag and swerves around to hide his reddened face. 

He takes out a bagel and some cream cheese to put on it. He doesn’t look when he feels Thomas’s eyes on him as he spreads the cream and takes a bite. 

He doesn’t know whether to blush or be creeped out with all the staring. 

Though, he’s pretty sure that he is blushing.

"Did you finish your essay?" Newt asks to get the attention off himself. 

"Yeah. I finished it a week ago," Thomas explains. Newt gapes at him.

"A _week_ ago? How?!” Newt asks loudly, but laughs with Thomas a little at how loud he asked. Thomas shakes his head.

"I don’t work in class, but when I do I’m mostly just asking the professor for help. I work on assignments at home." 

"Why?" 

"Because I get distracted." Newt laughs. 

"By who? He doesn’t let anyone talk," Newt asks with a slight irritable tone. He really didn’t like his professor. Thomas is quiet for a while, but then speaks up.

"By a cute blonde in front of me," he whispers. Newt thinks.

"There isn’t-oh," Newt says dumbly. He looks at Thomas, who wasn’t looking at him. He was looking at his hands instead, and Newt didn’t know what to say. He found himself fighting a smile though.

"You are quite blunt aren’t you?" Newt teases lightly to make Thomas laugh again. It kind of works. He gets a giggle.

"Go big or go home right?" Thomas says smugly as he looks back at the blonde. 

"Yeah," Newt says with a small laugh suddenly wanting to kiss the smug look off the boy’s face. He also wants to reach for his hand to maybe hold it, but Thomas beats him to it. He takes one of his hands and brings it to his lips to kiss. Newt’s heart skips a beat and he doesn’t know why the boy had to look so deep into eyes like that. 

Thomas keeps the hand as he gets off the hood to stand in between Newt’s legs. Newt shyly wraps his feet around Thomas’s shins caging him in. Thomas smiles at him.

"You know..I’m not much of a party guy. I just went to every one of Minho’s so maybe I could have a chance to see your beautiful face," he says with a smile and Newt definitely doesn’t want to smash their lips together. Newt decides to play with him instead.

"Well you have me here now. Now that you’ve seen my oh-so beautiful face, what are you going to do?" Newt asks with a fake serious look on his face. Thomas grins as he leans in to where his hot breath made Newt’s toes curl. 

"Well now that I’ve seen, I might just kiss it all over," Thomas responds with a laugh. He gets serious though, and Newt tenses. "Then I kind of want to see what that beautiful face looks like when you come." 

Newt could’ve given them both a concussion by pulling Thomas down so hard. 

He doesn’t though, and now they were kissing like mad. Newt reaches up to run his hands through Thomas’s hair as he angles his head to fit with the kiss. Newt could smell that cup of beer the boy had earlier, but he only got more turned on at the musky smell. He also smelled like aftershave and Newt found himself running his tongue along Thomas’s lips to ask for entrance. 

He feels Thomas put his hands under his thighs to lift him up. He wraps his legs around the boy’s waist as he is lifted up and being brought to the backseat of the car. He was just running his tongue along the roof of the boy’s mouth when he’s being put down onto the seats. He pouts when Thomas leans away to shut the door. 

"Tom-" he starts but Thomas smashes their lips together to meet again. The kiss held teeth and tongue mostly, but it was fantastic. Having hands roam his body made shivers run through him and he honestly could have those gentle hands on him all night. He needed someone to hold him. To caress him. He hasn’t had any contact since his last boyfriend in high school. 

He knew Thomas agreed when he feels his shirt being pulled off. He whines when he has to pull back for the shirt to come off. He groans when lips are attached to his neck and he reaches down to take the boy’s shirt off as well. 

Kisses, sucks, and sometimes teasing licks make him stutter out curses as he tries to pull up the shirt. Thomas realizes his dilemma so he leans back to yank it off. The blonde was going to move forward to plant kisses along the other boy’s chest, but he’s stopped. He looks at Thomas with confusion, but he just shakes his head and lightly pushes him back. Newt follows through with the clear order.

He’s quickly rewarded with wet kisses and nips on his chest. He widens his legs enough to give Thomas enough room between them. He feels all the frustration from school leave him as Thomas reaches down to rub him through his pants. 

"Tommy Tommy get those bloody things off now or so help me-" Newt threatens, but gets halted by it being followed. He hisses at the air hitting his now exposed skin as Thomas rolls his pants and boxers down. His lips don’t ever leave his skin making Newt feel weak.

He reaches up to unbuckle Thomas’s pants and yank them down along with his boxers. He was going to wrap a hand around his member, but then both of his hands are being held down near both sides of his face. He pouts at Thomas, who was still kissing his neck.

"Tommy _please_ ,” he pleads for to either get pleasure or give pleasure. All he could think about was the throbbing of his dick and Thomas was teasing right now. He shivers at the laughter Thomas breathes on him.

"I’m not touching your dick until you’re at the edge babe," Thomas promises as he leans back to look in the blonde’s eyes. Newt could almost cry in frustration.

Newt watches as Thomas reaches down to get his pants again, and digs in a pocket and pulls out lube. Newt raises an eyebrow.

"Did you expect to get laid Tommy?" Thomas widens his eyes.

"No! No I just have a lot of friends who go to parties and they like to make me the lube mule," Thomas laughs. Newt laughs with him.

He tries to calm his body down when Thomas finishes putting the liquid on his fingers. He does tense just a little when the first finger enters him. Newt uses his free hands to pull Thomas down to kiss him hotly. Thomas chuckles against his lips and Newt screeches when Thomas brings in another finger. Thomas worriedly bites his lip looking at Newt.

"Shh calm down babe. Breathe in and breathe out okay?" Thomas soothingly shushes the stressed blonde under him. He feels Newt loosen up, so he scissors his fingers. He scissors his fingers until he’s satisfied. He withdraws his fingers slowly making Newt moan at the loss. 

He squirts some more lube in his palm and then moans when he wraps his hand around himself. 

He hovers himself over Newt and the blonde welcomes him by wrapping his arms around his neck bringing him closer. Thomas guides himself and pushes in. Newt winces at the intrusion and tries to calm his body down. He felt all the frustration, stress, and anger in his body gather and he just wanted to forget about everything including his bloody _name_. 

He groans when Thomas goes in deeper and deeper until he was fully in. Newt breathes out air that he didn’t know he was holding. 

Thomas doesn’t dare move. He tries to distract himself from the mad heat around his member with placing kisses on Newt’s forehead and cheeks. He works to calm the tensed blonde and he can soon feel him loosen. He slowly pulls out and then in making Newt moan. 

It sounded like music to his ears. 

"That’s right baby. Loosen up for me. I want to make you feel good," Thomas sweetly whispers in Newt’s ear making shivers run down the blonde’s body. He feels nails dig into his back making him grin. 

He starts to repeatedly pull out and back in making Newt moan louder than the moan before. Newt arches his back at one firm thrust and he moans loud enough to get people outside the car to hear him.

Too bad there weren’t anybody outside. 

Newt cries out when Thomas hits that one part inside him making him almost come. Thomas sees the reaction, and repeatedly hits the spot taking Newt to the edge. He grins down at the blonde.

"Thinking about that essay?" he teases. He pounds into the blonde purposely when he sees him about to speak. His cries only make him go faster.

"I don’t-don’t know know!" Newt moans out irritably. He digs his nails in Thomas’s back and scratches down as he feels heat form in his stomach telling him that he was so close..He desperately wanted to come. He _needed_ to.

"Let me come let me come please Tommy make me come," Newt whines childishly at the boy on top of him who laughs. He wants to scream at him for laughing at him. He just wanted to come. 

He feels Thomas lean down to where his mouth was right up against his ear.

"You’re mine you got that?" he hisses, but Newt doesn’t feel alarmed. He just feels like screaming at him to make come. He wanted to feel all the stress leave him and have all the pent up anger leave his body.

“ _Mine_.” 

And with that, Thomas wraps his hand around Newt’s member and pumps making the blonde moan loud. He jerks him off in rhythm of his thrusts and he soon feels Newt jump a little from coming and he feels some of it land on his stomach. He quickly chases after his own release and comes into the boy with a loud grunt. He falls on Newt fully exhausted and he hopes he isn’t squishing the boy.

He doesn’t think he is if the playing of his hair has anything to come by.

~*~

Newt wakes up when the sound of a closing door shakes him. He looks to see that it was Thomas and he was holding a bag of food in his hand. Newt almost drooled at the smell. Thomas lazily grins at him knowingly and pulls out a few toasted bagels.

Newt goes to reach for them, but then he remembers last night and quickly looks down expecting to see his naked body. He sees blankets on top of him though and he looks at Thomas. 

"You didn’t really think I was going to let my boyfriend lay naked in a car while I go get breakfast did you?" Newt raises an eyebrow.

"Boyfriend?" Newt asks him teasingly. He shuffles up to get the bagels. Thomas fondly plays with his hair to mess it up more.

"I called you mine remember? You’re mine." 

Newt couldn’t think of a single reason to appall to that.


End file.
